Wyatt Olinger (YouTube Channel)
'Wyatt Olinger's YouTube Channel '''started in December 2013, where Wyatt originally uploaded Photo Slideshows (which was used to make a TV show called "The Forces of Time" in 2017) However, since they went away on September 20, 2017, Wyatt began uploading live filmed videos 47 days prior. Cast Main * 'Wyatt Olinger - 'The leader of the Hazel Seven and main protagonist of the YouTube channel. He has an optimistic/pessimistic personality and is often stuck in difficult creative projects. * 'Lana - 'A blue drone-like robot and Wyatt's companion. She has joined Wyatt in many videos * 'Simon Laney - 'Wyatt's best friend, who is an expert with the internet and inventions, He is also Lana's builder. * 'Ashley Belanger '- Wyatt's other friend, She is said to be a varsity cheerleader. She was also the one who proved to Wyatt that being different is OK * 'Deheven Stark - 'The fastest of the Hazel Seven, Deheven originally worked for Ricky and captured anyone or anything that was weird. * 'Tyra Canfield '- Mainly the comic relief of the channel, Tyra sometimes pulls pranks on the others, Her most prominent role so far was "The Teacher's Threat" * 'Aurora Leverett - 'An optomist who owns the Sacred Garden that Wyatt is usually skeptical on entering * 'Evan Young - 'A large, strong guy who serves as Wyatt's bodyguard, he is able to rip a tree out of the ground with his bare hands. * 'Valerie - 'A kitten who is Wyatt's pet, she joined the cast in December 2018 Recurring * 'Mr. Eggface - 'A disturbing, sentient egg carton with a stupid personality, as he thought the inside of a washing machine was a spaceship. And thought he could catch Pokemon without weakening them. * '''Sonya - '''A girl who is half-human half-snake. * '''Owl Bill - '''An elderly owl who is a huge jazz fan, he is a semi-parody of Louis Armstrong * '''Harley '- A pair of eyes who has the average "Boring Secretary" personality. She originally worked for King Pickle * 'Roy-Martins '- A red creature with a high-pitched German accent. He gets frustrated easily. His catchprase is "Oh Lee-tle Cheeel-dren!" * 'Pikachu - '''A yellow Pokemon species from the ''Pokemon ''franchise, Where this specific Pikachu is able to talk and de-evolve. (He evolved into a Raichu in ''"Moon Stone Madness") He has co-stared with Eevee, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, and Mr. Eggface * 'King Pickle '- A large pickle with a Barney-like voice, He is an antagonist. * 'Manager Hiccups - '''Wyatt's clown manager, he is never seen in person, He only appears via video chat * '''Ducky - '''Mr. Eggface's rubber duck sidekick, He only communicates through squeaking noises * '''Narrator - '''An unseen character who usually talks about what the characters are doing, Sometimes the characters are aware of his existance, In one video he has a French accent. Recurring Videos Wyatt and Friends These videos usually star Wyatt and his friends, SImon, Ashley, Deheven, Evan, Tyra, Aurora, and Lana. where they could be doing various activities. The "Our Game" videos are an example of this kind of video. Some videos feature only Wyatt New and Strange Things With Mr. Eggface This video type acts as a parody of kids' shows. These videos star Mr. Eggface (sometimes accompanied by a rubber duck called "Ducky") experiencing something new, like a washing machine, a tree, and a refrigerator. The videos usually end with Ducky injuring Mr. Eggface with the item, such as cutting down the tree Mr. Eggface climbed and turning on the washing machine with Eggface inside of it. This is Just a Parody Similar to ''"Mad Magazine" '' There are many videos that feature spoofs of various media, like movies, video games, and TV Shows. These videos are the perfect example on why you shouldn't let Wyatt Olinger be the director. However, these videos were replaced with "Low Budget" Music Videos These videos are exactly what they sound like, They feature an original song or a spoof of a Christmas song. These videos are usually titled "Song - "''Song Name Here" Wyatt's House Party One of the three new series on the YouTube channel, it features Wyatt and his friends doing challenges set up by a floating head named Johnny. While Ian tries to rig up the challenges in order to destroy the contestants Low Budget One of the three new series on the YouTube channel, it features various parodies of certain media, similar to "This is Just a Parody" A Literal Anime One of the three new series on the YouTube channel, it centers on the life of a teenage schoolgirl named Sweetie as she tries to make it through life, and tries to get a popular boy named Duuude "Senpai" to notice her. Trivia * The channel has 104 subscribers * The channel was rebooted twice, the first time was August 4, 2017 and the second time was November 12, 2018 * Most videos from Seasons 1-7 are in a playlist called "Anything"